The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘FL98-325’. ‘FL98-325’ is a blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, vigorous, upright bush, and large, sweet, extremely firm berries that ripen from mid-April through early May when grown in North Florida. Several thousand plants of ‘FL98-325’ have been propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States. The claimed plant is important because it is more upright and has earlier maturing fruit than ‘Emerald’. Fruit of ‘FL98-325’ are also sweeter and have an extremely firm texture with a small dry picking scar. ‘FL98-325’ fruit can be mechanically harvested with less damage than ‘Emerald’ berries.
‘FL98-325’ originated as a seedling from a cross between ‘FL96-27’ (unpatented) as the female (seed) parent and ‘Windsor’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,783) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made as part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla., in February 1996. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery in May 1997 and the first fruit were evaluated in April 1998. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 1999, ‘FL98-325’ was propagated by softwood stem cuttings, and an experimental 20-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla., in January 2000. Based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘FL98-325’ was repropagated by softwood stem cuttings and an additional 50-plant experimental plot was planted in Windsor, Fla., in January 2002. Experimental test plots ranging from 50 to 500 plants were established in Archer, Haines City, and Waldo, Fla. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘FL98-325’ differs from the proprietary parent ‘FL96-27’ (unpatented) in that ‘FL98-325’ has firmer fruit and a lower chilling requirement. Additionally, ‘FL98-325’ differs from the parent ‘Windsor’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,783) in that ‘FL98-325’ has firmer fruit, a smaller picking scar, and a more upright growth habit. ‘FL98-325’ differs from the commercial variety ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States, in that ‘FL98-325’ has a more upright growth habit, and a more elongated, lanceolate leaf shape compared to the obovate shape of ‘Emerald’ leaves. ‘FL98-325’ berries are darker-colored, firmer, and have a sweeter, low-acid flavor than ‘Emerald’ berries.